Today Is A Sad Day
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: Today is the anniversary of Matt Morgan's 'death'; his family mourn together.


**Today is a sad day**

Today is the anniversary of Matt Morgan's 'death'; his family mourn together.

_A/N I know there are loads of these, anniversary fics but I wanted to write my own_

I sat at the table surrounded by all my friends, they were all talking loudly in French, happy and excited, meanwhile I just sat there staring at the uneaten cereal in my bowl waiting for today to end. I was fully aware of my Moms absence from the faculty table; I also knew that she wanted to see me. However I just wasn't in the mood.

"Come on Cam, we've got P&E!" Bex said.

I looked up to find everybody was moving to first period.

I was kind of thankful we had P&E, it gave me a chance to let out all of my emotions, even if it did come at the expense of breaking Anna Fettermans arm. I was told to go the Headmistress' office, but instead I wandered the halls waiting for next period. I couldn't face my Mom today. When I arrived outside the CoveOps elevator, for second periods, everybody was whispering about me, they stopped when they saw me and filed into the elevator in silence.

"What did she say?" Bex asked.

"Something about saying sorry;" I replied distracted.

We were the last ones to arrive and every eye (including Mr Solomon) turned to us as we took our seats.

"Blowback. Define it Ms Baxter?" Mr Solomon asked Bex, but I could feel is gaze on me as I stared at the piece of paper in front of me.

I didn't listen to a thing he said, but I put my head up for a moment when Mr Solomon caught out two girls passing notes and then when Anna Fetterman returned to class, her arm in a cast. Mr Solomon took one look at her and then raised his eyebrow at me. I immediately looked down, counting the minutes till the end of class. I sighed with relief when it ended and I was the first one to pack up and be ready prior to when Mr Solomon said.

"Go."

Unfortunately for me I wasn't quick enough out of the classroom because he added. "Not you Ms Morgan."

I groaned inwardly and retraced my steps through the crowd till I was near the front of the class. Mr Solomon turned his back on me and waited till Bex had left the room. Then silently he walked over and sat on the desk nearest to where I was.

"Want to tell me why you broke Ms Fettermans arm?" He asked nicely.

I shook my head and looked down at the floor knowing tears would fall any second.

"How about why you've been avoiding your mom all morning?"

I looked up quickly and saw the look of concern on his face; suddenly I couldn't take it anymore and I burst into tears right in front of Mr Solomon. It would've been embarrassing if he'd not unexpectedly got up and put his arms around me, something which made me cry harder into his chest.

"Oh Cammie," he whispered into my hair.

He stood there, holding me close as I sobbed into his shirt. He didn't have to ask me what was wrong because he already knew, this was the day that my father had died. After a while my sobs gently changed to a faint whimper.

"I think we should go find your Mom, Cammie!" He said.

I shook my head and pulled away from him.

"She's concerned about you Cammie, you two need to be together today."

He lifted my head up so I had to look at him.

I shook my head again but I didn't have the strength to persist and so I didn't run away when Mr Solomon led me out of the classroom and towards my mom's office. To my surprise Mr Solomon didn't knock, he just walked straight in me tagging along behind.

"Rach," he said when my Mom didn't look up from her paperwork.

When she did I could see she'd been crying, her eyes were red and her make-up was smudged.

"Cammie!" She said.

I ran towards her, hugging her and we both sobbed together. Through my tears I saw her mouth 'Don't go' to Mr Solomon who was halfway out the door. He shook his head and smiled and that's when I saw the glint of a tear in his eye.

It was nearly an hour later when Mr Solomon returned, again he didn't knock he just walked straight in, this time he was carrying two tubs of ice cream and a movie. He didn't seem to find it awkward finding his boss and her daughter (his student) on the couch crying. Funnily enough my Mom didn't find it weird that he just walked in, but anyway we both smiled as we saw the ice cream was chocolate chocolate fudge!

"Thanks Joe," Mom said as he handed us the ice cream tubs and two spoons.

"You're welcome," he replied smiling and going towards the DVD player and inserting the DVD. "You guys have fun."

He had a hand on the door when Mom really surprised me.

"Stay with us Joe, he was your friend too." Her words made Mr Solomon stop and smile. "There's ice cream." She added.

"Well I can't say no to that, considering I did BUY it!" he laughed and suddenly the whole atmosphere changed.

I sat between my Mom and Mr Solomon curled into his side, eating ice cream and watching a movie whilst remembering my Dad.

Today is a sad day but I know we'll survive as a family...

_A/N After the initial success of I'd tell you it'll be alright but I'd be lying I decided to take today to write another story (I forgot how relaxing it is to right!). I'm also planning to write another chapter to my previous GG story but at the moment I don't know where to begin. _


End file.
